


Doctor Who - 12/Reader - I am all yours

by Samstown4077



Series: You/real person - You/fictional character [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor/You between the sheets, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexy Times, or maybe it is just mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You travel with the Doctor. You are lovers. Shameless porn without a real plot. Seducing Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - 12/Reader - I am all yours

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for a requested tumblr prompt for my personalized fic series. I replaced the name of the user of course, now it fits for all (female) readers. Please do not read, when you have a problem with explicit language and content. I use here the F-word, the D-word and the C-word. Look scared when you understand me! ;)
> 
> English is not my native, thanks for reading anyway.

“Doctooor,” I lean against one of the handrails on the second floor, peering down at the Doctor who is busy with whatever. Pressing buttons and pulling levers probably.

I can’t see his face, because his back is turned on me, but I know he smiles. He knows me well, we travel since a while together. Since ages, at least that it feels like. I have forgotten when he had whisked me off the streets of my home town and after a day of banter and adventure he had told me I could be his new companion - not without being grumpy and all indifferent. But I knew better of course, but my reaction was all the same.

_‘Well, I have to reshuffle some appointments, but okay, when it must be. I’ll be your new companion.’_

“Yeeessss?” he copies my playful tone. “What is it _this_ time?”

I smirk, strolling down the staircase. We came along very well from the beginning. I liked his way of being all bossy sometimes, but I quickly figured out how to make him show his soft side. It was not to believe, but he had a very soft and carrying side and it took not long and we both landed between the sheets.

“Are you busy?” I stand aside from him, looking what he is doing. Not much it seems.

“I am always busy,” comes his answer with a raise of one of his attack eyebrows.

“I am tired,” I say, and I am sure he gets what I want. I figured out to be not too blunt but blunt enough, so he would understand.

He turns toward me, eyeing me for a bit, then he takes out his sonic and starts buzzing over me, “Well, then, go to bed and get rest. I wake you up later for another planet.”

I huff, “I _mean_ , I am tired.”

“And I say, go to bed, girl,” he shakes his head, places the sonic away again and grabs one of the monitors and walks away from me.

That didn’t went the way I wanted it to go, I think and roll my eyes, “Fine.”

And off I am, walking toward my room, to sulk a bit. I’ll try later again. There is no regularity in it when we land together in bed, and that’s fine at all. I only know it has been awhile since the last time, because of so many planets and all the running. I fall onto my bed and ask the Tardis to dim the light, she does so and in the end I doze off a bit.

It’s the warmth of breath on my neck that slowly wakes me up. I murmur something inaudible, and try to shoo away, whatever disturbs my sleep, half heartedly with my hand.

Then I hear the Doctor snicker, “First you want me to come with you to bed, and then you shoo me away? That’s not very nice, love.”

I try to hide my smile over the surprise that he did come to my room in the end, “I told you I was tired. I never said something about _you_ coming to my bedroom or even into my bed.”

His hand has snuck under the blanket, lying on my hip, his body is softly pressed against my back and he covers my neck and shoulder with little kisses. I can feel his mouth smirk, “So you want me to go away again?” his voice is low and husky. It sends a shiver down my spine.

“Now you are here…,” I only say slowly scooting a bit closer to him.

“...I could make myself useful?” he presses my hip down and makes me turn, one hand is cupping my face, his thumb stroking my cheek. He pushes the blanket that is between us away and straddles my hip. There I notice he only wears his shirt, the top button already open. I swallow seeing this and then he leans in. Covering my lower lip, sucking gently, pressing his hips hard against my middle.

He is already very aroused and that gives me the last kick I need to fully wake up. I want to wrap my hands around his neck, pulling him closer, but he doesn’t let me.

“What-?” I start, but he silences me with a finger on my lips, then he takes my wrists and holds them over my head together, softly but firm. I know I can retreat any second when I want. Though, I don’t want. “Are we playing a game now?”

He hums, while kissing his way down from my chin to my neck and my collarbones, the vibrations of it resonates through the whole of my body, “I thought that is what you wanted.”

I don’t answer, I am to busy to enjoy his tongue trailing over my skin. His kisses get more intense, more wanting, and with each hum and moan I give him, I can feel him to want more off me.

He lets go of my wrists, his hand sliding firm down my arm, his fingertips scratching over my bare skin, down my side, over my hip, down the fabric of my skirt. His hand finds it way under the skirt, following a path up my tights, suddenly stopping. His head raises from the crook of my neck and he gives me one of his smouldering looks with mischief in his eyes.

I know, “Yes?” I wear stockings this time. I give him the most innocent look I am able to in this situation.

“Naughty,” he breathes and captures my mouth with his. His tongue demands access immediately and I grant it to him, moaning into his mouth when his tongue swirls around mine. By now he is very hard and grinds his erection against my core and it makes me all wanting him now, and that without a long foreplay.

His fingers slide under the band of my stockings. It’s a delicate touch and when he reaches the inside of my thighs I can feel his fingertips slide upwards. He takes his time, even that his kisses are eager and wanting. My hip trusts involuntarily up, my hands dig into his grey long curls, the last haircut seems also ages ago.

“Excuse me, I am trying to seduce you here,” he separates his lips from me again with a little plopping sound. His hair is all fluffy and dishevelled now.

His lips are deliciously red, “And what does that mean for me?”

Once again a smile curls over his lips, “You could at least act a bit more shy, love.” The back of his hand brushes over my panties and it makes me jerk.

“Or you could fuck me already,” I protest.

“Language!” he grins and presses me down with his hand over my hipbone.

“Or what?” I try to bite him into his lips, but only catch air.

“Or I’ll take my time,” he lowers his face, merely touching my mouth again. Lingers there with his lips and I don’t move, even stop to breath. His fingers wander between my legs, over my heated core. I am wet and willingly to do everything he wants me to do. “And I am a Time Lord, I have all the time in the world.”

One of my hands slides between us and I cup his erection through the cotton of his trousers, “Are you sure about this?”

I can’t stop myself to stroke him tenderly, till his eyes fall shut and a deep moan escapes from down his throat. Not long and we both get lost in pleasuring each other, his thumb circling me in the matching rhythm I stroke his length.

I am so far, I wouldn’t mind coming right away, but the Doctor has other plans and finally wins the upper hand again - over me and his own urging needs.

The hand he pleases me with, retreats and takes mine from his trousers. It makes me groan in discontentment and for a second I want to take his hand to shove it back under my skirt.

He doesn’t let me, “Stop being all that bossy, for once, dear,” but pushes himself against me what makes me moan in pleasure and a bit of pain, so hard he is.

Grabbing my arms, he makes me sit up to get rid of my shirt, leaving me only with my bra and the skirt. I feel vulnerable for a moment, so almost undressed and him still having his clothes on. He kisses my worries away, around my throat, his hands cupping my breasts, teasing them, and his mouth suckles my nipples through the fine fabric till they get hard. My head falls back, eyes closed and I let him do what he wants to do, enjoying his warm hands over my arms, my stomach and my back. It’s a mix out of tickling, caressing and scratching, exactly like I want it. It suits his character. He can be all caring and lovingly but there is also this wildness in him I like.

I don’t recognize that he fumbles my bra away and only realize when his tongue swirls around my bare nipples. His ragged breath hits my skin and I fall back into the sheets, raising my hip a bit, to help him to get rid of my skirt. With taking it off he climbs from the bed, and looks at me. His green eyes seem to be dark now, filled with hunger and lust and adoration.

“Gosh, you’re just so fucking beautiful like this,” his chest rises fast and I can see he has to restrain himself from jumping on me, to simply fuck the senses out of me.

“Language!” I spread my legs a bit more, a blunt invitation and his eyes flicker to my wet knickers and the way he licks his lips, makes me shiver.

“Shut up,” he smiles and starts to unbutton his shirt with quick hands. The next he opens his trousers and then he stands there in his boxer briefs and his fine throbbing erection, outlined by the grey material.

In the beginning he was a bit insecure about his looks, he and his older body, but I assured him with every night we spent together, that I adored him. Each little wrinkle and each of his grey curls. What was insecurity at the beginning has become a game between us. He knows I like to watch him, standing in front of me, his hand briefly stroking his length that is still in his underwear.

“Take off your knickers!” he growls almost, with a husky voice and I obey, sliding them slowly down.

“Let me see you,” I beg. I am so weak sometimes when it comes to him. Sometimes it is the other way round, than it is my turn bossing him around, making him do what I like, but it is always so hard to keep the upper hand. The Doctor knows very well, he only has to crook his finger, and I would do anything for him. But that is maybe why it works between him and me, because I only have to do the same. Right now I only would have to speak up and he would do whatever I order him to do. Also it’s not what I want.

After his eyes have travelled all over my body, till it almost made me insecure, he pushed down his underwear. I like his cock, all hard and wet - it’s perfect. It fits his lean body. And it fits my wanting needs.

He crawls back over me, like an animal and his long fingers find my middle without hesitation, and while he searches me lips for a hard and filthy kiss, two of his long fingers slip into my wet core. I moan into his mouth and my back arches, my hip rises and quickly I fuck myself on his fingers.

“You really like that, do you?” he whispers seductively and throaty into my ear, his thumb circling my clit and it brings me so close to the edge. “Tell me.”

“I like it,” is all I can say, I am so filled up with emotions and needs, that I wonder how I am able to talk anyway. I want more. I want to come, but also I want him to take me. Fuck me. Bury his cock inside me, till we both collapse. It’s all too much, I can’t decide and so the Doctor decides for me and slips his fingers out before I can come.

He spreads my juice over my breaths and takes a long time licking it away again, while his fingers softly rub my clit to keep me on the edge without making me come. My hand grabs for his length, massaging him, running my thumb over the tip of it and soon I can feel his hips buck into my hand.

God, I can’t remember when it was the last time that we had such filthy sex.

“Please Doctor,” I can press out under my moans and groans and he takes pity on me and on him.

“Come here, love,” positioning himself over me, he takes himself in hand, spreading his juice over himself once more, before placing himself by my entrance. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

The Doctor only swears like this in the bedroom. There the Tardis doesn’t cover up his bad language with weaker words or simply not translating it. Mostly I know, he does not swear.

“Please,” it seems the only useful word left in my vocabulary.

The tip of his cock presses against my clit and he sinks into me with a moan, but only half the way, our bodies not touching yet. He is teasing me, again. Teasing me with quick moves of in and out. Never gliding out but never gliding all the way in. It’s exhausting and beautiful at the same time. My body shivers and there is this feeling in my guts and my stomach that tells me I will come but also not yet, because it is simply not enough.

I can see the Doctor watch himself slide in and out of me, - a naughty man, I think, and when he sees me watching him he smiles, and licks his fingers only to rub over my clit again. Just a few times.

“Oh dear,” he stops, gives us both a little rest, his hands holding me by my hips, making gentle circles over my skin.

“Now, let me make love to you,” with that he leans forward and now finally slides into me the whole way, till our sweaty skin touches. We kiss, sweet and lazily, our tongues exploring and playing with each other, while he gives me a slow agonizing rhythm.

The room is filled with murmurs and moans, words of adoration and some profanities, while he makes sweet love to me, while his hands caress me and his lips cover my skin. The feeling in my belly becomes stronger, I will come soon.

“Doctor… I…,” I don’t need to say more. His moves become faster and harder, he grunts into my neck and slams himself into me.

“Come for me,” his voice almost breaks. “Please. Let go, come for me.”

I can feel his body heat raise at once, a time lord anomaly. A sign of his soon coming climax.

I angle myself so that with every push his pelvis brushes against my clit, and this and his words is all I need. My body starts to tremble, the firework down in my belly finally finds a release and spreads over me. First slowly like warm water till it in the end explodes and my head slams back into the pillow, eyes closed, mouth open, I scream his name, over and over again.

The Doctor comes only seconds after me, spilling himself out inside of me, with a deep groan, and my name on his lips he cries out into the crook of my neck. His body jerks and he groans and when his orgasm has washed over him he slows down, till he comes to an halt.

On of his hands fondling my side, the other brushing away some strands of hair out of my face. We are both out of breath, satisfied and pleased in our afterglow. He raises his head, and smiles at me, a smile only the Doctor can give, with so much love.

He utters my name three times in a row.

I know when he says it over and over again, after our lovemaking, that it is his way of telling me his feelings for me. Time Lords don’t talk about love, they show and that was what he has done to me this night.

“Still tired?” he smirks, rolling off me, with a little moan, before pulling me in and draping the covers over us.

“More than ever,” I nuzzle into his chest. “Can we rest before we see another planet?”

“Whatever you like,” his hands fondle the back of my head. “Sleep a bit. I’ll stay here for the night.”

And with the security of a guarding time lord, - my lover, I fall into a deep sleep, with sweet dreams of him and me.

End.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you had fun with this one, leave a kudo or way better a comment! Thanks for the read!


End file.
